


Unconventional Relationship Therapy

by PrincessofPunk8



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dusty Cup Aftermath, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Gangbang as relationship therapy, Multi, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shayna Bazler causing trouble, Strap-Ons, non-Covid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 15:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofPunk8/pseuds/PrincessofPunk8
Summary: Raquel overhears something she really wasn't supposed to that destroys Dakota's confidence in their relationship. Her plans to fix that might take some time, and it's rather unconventional, but it works for the two of them.
Relationships: Dakota Kai | Evie/Tegan Nox, Dakota Kai/Johnny Gargano/Austin Theory, Dakota Kai/Liv Morgan/Ruby Riott, Dakota Kai/Raquel Gonzalez, Dakota Kai/Rhea Ripley, Tommaso Ciampa/Johnny Gargano/Candice LeRae
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Unconventional Relationship Therapy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamoanSexGodReigns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoanSexGodReigns/gifts).



> I really don't know where this came from. 7k of porn later, and here ya'll go. You can blame (or thank depending on your views of the work, I'm definitely thanking her) SamoanSexGodReigns for this one - she encouraged, fed lines, and generally kept me sane while this was being written.

"Raquel, where is Dakota?" Candice demanded. Raquel looked at her from her position leaning against the wall.

"I'm not her keeper," she said flatly. "I don't know where she is at all times." Candice rolled her eyes.

"Our match is in less than half an hour!" she said, gesturing towards where the ring sat on the other side of the wall. "We need to finalize the plan! Go find her!" Raquel rolled her eyes and pushed off the wall, heading down the nearest corridor in search of her tag partner. It took a few minutes, but eventually, she heard voices coming off to the side.

"...nothing but a slut."

"Don't call me that!" Raquel frowned and moved closer to the corner. The second voice was definitely Dakota, and she sounded terrified.

"Why not? It's what you are. You, Dakota Kai, are nothing but a slut who will give it up anytime for anyone. And one of these days, you're going to fuck the wrong person...or let's be real, let the wrong person fuck you. And then your girl, she's going to leave you on your ass. And once again, you're going to get passed around the entire locker room again, just like old times." Raquel frowned from where she was hidden. True, before she and Dakota had hooked up, Dakota had willingly gotten around the locker room. She didn't like it being used as a threat though.

"Shut up, she's not going to leave," Dakota insisted, her voice fainter. The other voice laughed.

"Of course she is," they said. "You've been with so many people, spread your legs wide for almost everyone in the locker room. You can't help yourself. She's not going to want to stay with you after you spread your legs for the next woman." Raquel stood up straight at that statement, furious on behalf of Dakota.

"I'm not going to sleep with anyone else!" Dakota said, her voice coming stronger now. Another voice laughed, a different woman making herself known.

"Stop lying to yourself already," they said. "It's inevitable. Stop denying it, get over yourself, and get on your knees already whore!"

"No!" Dakota's voice sounded like it burst out of her all at once. Regardless of the sudden burst of confidence coming from her girl, Raquel was fed up with this bullshit that the strangers were spewing and stalked around the corner.

"Dakota!" she called. "There you are! Candice is getting impatient." Raquel didn't miss the sight of Dakota standing with her arms wrapped around herself; nor did she miss the pair of Aliyah and Jessi Kamea standing in front of her, both of them with smirks firmly in place on their faces. Raquel walked over to the trio, stood behind Dakota's left shoulder, and folded her arms.

"You know we're right," Aliyah said as the two of them backed away. "It's inevitable." They both turned and walked away - quickly Raquel was pleased to note, clearly understanding the threat that she posed. She watched them go before she dropped a hand onto Dakota's right shoulder and used the grip to steer her back towards where she had left Candice and Toni.

"Candice is getting impatient," she repeated. "She's going crazy waiting for us since apparently, she thinks we need a game plan." She rolled her eyes.

"I thought the plan was to destroy the other team," Dakota pointed out, clearly trying to sound normal though her voice was still too small for Raquel's liking.

"Well, duh," Raquel agreed, tugging Dakota close to her side as they got within eyeshot of the rest of their team. "We go out there, and we dominate. That's why she tapped us for her team right, that's what we do." Dakota slid an arm around Raquel's side and squeezed quickly back before she pulled out of her hold and started talking strategy with Toni and Candice. Raquel kept a careful eye on the three of them as she retook her place against the wall, her mind ticking over what she had heard. Eventually, she would bring it up with Dakota, she resolved silently, but not until it became a problem. There was no point freaking Dakota out before she had to, especially with War-Games tonight and them heading towards hopefully a tag team opportunity out of it.

* * *

Two weeks later, and Raquel was sitting at Candice's kitchen table getting drunk.

"Not that I don't appreciate the offer," she started, "but why would you invite me over?" Candice sighed.

"Indi is doing her own thing, and Johnny is out 'bonding' with Austin," she admitted. "I figured if I was going to be feeling sorry for myself and drunk, you wouldn't be terrible company." Raquel snorted.

"I think that was almost a compliment," she said. Candice hid her grin - or tried to at least.

"Well, you weren't terrible last time we hung out," she said, raising one shoulder in a shrug. Raquel rolled her eyes.

"Last time we hung out, Toni was destroying your ass," she said dryly. Candice flushed red immediately before she stood up and grabbed the bottle of wine and her glass.

"Let's get more comfortable," she said, leading the way into the living room. Raquel collected her own glass and followed slowly, not shy about staring at Candice's ass on the way.

"I didn't come prepared for fucking you if that's what you're hoping for," she told her, sinking down on the other end of the couch from the other woman. Candice stretched out a foot and kicked Raquel's thigh gently.

"I didn't invite you over to get fucked," she sighed. "I just..." Raquel took pity on her and turned to look at her, tucking one leg under herself as she leaned against the arm of the couch.

"It must be tough, being in charge of three children all the time," she offered, sipping her wine. Candice sighed again, leaning against her own arm of the couch, sitting cross-legged as she faced Raquel.

"It's nice to have them around," she started, running a finger around the top of her glass deep in thought. "And it's not like they're actual children, they are capable adults. And of course, Johnny isn't quite as bad as the others." She paused and made a face as she clearly thought of the implications of Indi and Austin being younger than they already were. Raquel took another sip of her drink and waited patiently for Candice to continue.

"Indi is enthusiastic but she's also so independent you know?" she added. "It's hard to get things done sometimes. And Austin is sweet, and he listens well...but..." she trailed off here.

"He's a moron," Raquel told her bluntly. "The boy may be sweet, and he may have a nice dick, but he's fucking stupid." Candice opened her mouth to argue but ended up closing it again.

"Wait, what do you know about his dick?" she asked suddenly, raising her head quickly. Raquel didn't say a word, just raised an eyebrow. Candice flushed pink, much less intense this time.

"Dakota," she stated, and Raquel nodded. "Well, anyway, Johnny helps some, but he just gets so caught up sometimes in being this big bad leader of 'The Way'." She pressed her head to the back of the couch and closed her eyes. Raquel felt a wave of sympathy come over her.

"He's not paying you enough attention," she suggested. Candice nodded without moving her head from the back of the couch.

"It's not his fault," she sighed. "He doesn't mean to. He's just...passionate." Raquel raised an eyebrow but didn't say a word. Candice didn't notice, her eyes still closed.

"Dakota is the total opposite at the moment," she offered hesitantly, not sure where the urge to share came from. Candice jerked her head up and stared at Raquel, clearly shocked that the other woman would share something personal.

"Well, she's clearly opposite to Austin," she said hesitantly when Raquel didn't continue, gratified when her words broke a sudden bark of laughter out of Raquel's chest. "She's much smarter than he is."

"Usually I would agree, but..." Raquel trailed off, not sure herself where she was going with her sentence. Candice didn't push, just let Raquel think it through.

"Do you remember just before War Games?" she started slowly, glancing at Candice. "Dakota was supposed to meet us, but I had to go find her?"

"Of course," Candice agreed immediately. "She was hanging off you like normal when you came back, but she did seem a little off when we were talking." Raquel was the one to sigh this time and set her wine glass down on the nearby side table.

"She was confronted by Aliyah and Jessi Kamea," she said, gratified to see Candice roll her eyes hard at the two names.

"Those two are a menace separately," Candice groaned. "Our luck, Stone is going to recruit Kamea, and they're just going to be worse together."

"They were talking shit about me leaving her, calling her names. Nothing that she hasn't been called before, but this time it seemed different," Raquel continued. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "She seems really shaken up by it. She's been extra clingy lately, and especially after Toni's comments after War Games, she won't even talk about anyone else. And if I make so much as a joke about it, she doesn't want to hear it; she just keeps telling me that she doesn't need anyone else."

"You're telling me that the last time Dakota showed any interest in anyone who wasn't you, was after War Games?" Candice asked sceptically. Raquel nodded slowly, and Candice let out a slow whistle.

"I know what I was getting into when I started this," Raquel added. "I'm not a moron, I know who Dakota is. It doesn't upset me when she fucks other people, especially the people that I choose for her. I just have no idea how to even begin to bring it up with her, she doesn't know that I heard those crazy bitches talking down to her."

"Actions girl, not words," Candice grinned. "You know what you got to do." Raquel raised an eyebrow at her.

"If I knew what I had to do, would I be here talking to you about it?" she asked. Candice pointed at her.

"Point taken," she admitted. "You gotta get her laid!" Raquel scrubbed her face with a hand roughly.

"What?!" she asked, resting a hand under her chin. Candice sat up taller, tucking her knees under her on the couch.

"You gotta get her laid!" she repeated. "Get her in a locker room, and get a bunch of people in to fuck her. If you _tell_ her that she's allowed to fuck around and you're not going to leave, she's never going to believe you. You set it up so that so she can get fucked while you're there, that's a whole different story." Raquel opened and then closed her mouth. She thought for a few minutes, Candice staring at her in anticipation.

"You might have a point," Raquel said finally. Candice beamed.

"There's a ton of people who would be happy to help you out by fucking Dakota too," she said eagerly. "Send out some invitations, and you're sure to get some responses."

"Got any recommendations?" Raquel asked, her mind already spinning with plans.

"We certainly wouldn't say no," Candice said with a grin. "But if you want rough, then you can't go past Ciampa."

"Didn't you and Johnny...?" Raquel started before Candice cut her off, nodding tiredly.

"Yeah, a couple times," she admitted. "He's a little rough around the edges, but oh my god Raquel, Johnny has never been able to fuck me like him." Raquel grinned and when Candice cut in quickly to add, "Not that you can ever tell my husband that!" Raquel only laughed and picked her wine up again.

"Think Rhea might be interested?" Raquel mused. Candice looked at her, surprise evident in her face.

"I mean yeah, probably," she admitted. "She never really got closure with Dakota after she almost screwed us out of War Games a couple years back, she got caught up with Shayna pretty quick. You and Rhea have had some pretty intense battles though, sure you're ready for that?" Raquel shrugged.

"It's not about me though, it's about Dakota," she pointed out. "And if there's one thing that Kota likes, it's being overpowered by women who are bigger than her. What better way to show her that I'm not jealous than giving her someone that I don't like, that fits perfectly with what she does?" Candice nodded.

"Ok that does make sense," she admitted. "But if Rhea gets out of hand then..." 

"Then I shove her through the door, and kick her ass when Dakota isn't naked," Raquel interrupted. "I can take her Candice. I'm not afraid of Rhea Ripley." Candice raised her glass in a silent toast.

"You'd be the first," she commented with a wry smile. "She's...she's a lot when she gets in the zone. You've seen her in the ring Raquel, but you've never seen her when you're in between her and someone she wants. And she and Dakota have history, it might be a lot." She took a sip, her hands shaking a little no matter how she tried to disguise it. Raquel frowned, annoyed at the protective feelings it was bringing up in her. Candice LeRae had already proven that her only alliance was to her husband, and woe to anyone who forgot that or got in her way. Regardless of how stupid she knew it was, and how annoyed she was at herself, Raquel couldn't stop the urge to lean forward, and she placed a hand on top of Candice's ankle, deliberately gentle in a way that she wasn't with anyone, except for Dakota.

"I'm not scared!" Candice snapped, the words bursting out of her in a rush. "I'm not scared of her!" Raquel didn't move her hand but only looked up directly into Candice's eyes.

"It wouldn't matter if you were," she said firmly. "She doesn't scare me. If she's there at _my_ invitation, to fuck _my_ girl, she won't get near Dakota, or you, or anyone else without my say-so. If she gets out of line, if she starts throwing her weight around, you bet like hell I'm going to get in her way and stop it." She watched Candice's lips twitch on one side, and just to properly ruin the moment she shifted her hand and tugged on the loose strand of hair curling around Candice's face gently before she resettled back against the arm of the couch. Candice pouted, and kicked her ever so lightly, clearly no malice behind it, and Raquel couldn't tamp down the half-grin that took over her face at the movement.

"So, any other ideas?" she asked, sipping at her drink again.

* * *

It was weeks before Raquel could put her plan into action. In the meantime, she took on Rhea at New Year's Evil and won. Putting the final nail in the coffin by power bombing Rhea through the stage was the final step in ending the feud that had started months before, and Raquel felt pretty damn good for ending it.

_"What the hell were you thinking, getting involved?" she sighed as she pulled Dakota out of the locker. Dakota beamed at her and stood on her toes to press a kiss to Raquel's lips._

_"You helped me when Tegan wouldn't get the message, of course I was going to help you with Rhea," she said. Raquel just sighed and wrapped her arm around Dakota's shoulder, pressing a hard kiss to her hair without a word. Walking through the hallways, Rhea passed the two of them. She hesitated, and Raquel tensed, pulling Dakota closer in case she had to throw hands again, but after only a moment Rhea nodded at them and walked away._

(As an extra highlight, the Dusty Cup Classic Women's edition was announced that night, and there was no question of whether the two of them were entering. There wasn't even a discussion between them, just a silent agreement that the two of them were going to win the whole damn thing.)

Taking on Aliyah and Kamea at the end of January was a silent highlight for Raquel. From the moment the match was announced, Raquel was grinning at the thought of finally getting her hands on the two.

_"Mind if I take the first hit?" Raquel asked Dakota before the match. Dakota shrugged her jacket on and raised an eyebrow at Raquel._

_"Don't trust me to get the job done?" she asked, only half-joking. Raquel snorted and smacked her lightly over the back of the head._

_"As if," she said firmly. "They've just been pissing me off lately, lording themselves around the locker room." Dakota grinned and shrugged._

_"Fine with me," she agreed, heading for the curtain._

Watching Dakota take a swing at Kamea from the apron, seeing her girl stand up for herself against the two bullies, was more satisfying than she thought possible. Although, Raquel had to admit, watching Dakota work in the ring was always incredible. Raquel couldn't deny that she was biased, but Dakota was stunning in the ring, in her element, kicking people's heads off. Raquel was selfish though, and slamming Kamea through the mat and making the pin, putting the exclamation point on taking out the two girls that had got it into their heads that this was only temporary, that was purely for her own pleasure. She made sure to call Dakota over after the bell, and lifted her right off her feet over Jessi's body, looking directly down at her as a final statement. It made her smirk when she set Dakota down, and she went right to her knees at her side to recover, trusting Raquel to have her back as she took a minute. The jealousy and hatred in the eyes of the other two women almost made her night, watching as Raquel accomplished everything that they hadn't been able to, and knowing that they wouldn't be able to measure up again.

(Nothing beat seeing Dakota's face when she climbed on the turnbuckle and pointed at the screen though, beaming as brightly as Raquel had ever seen, celebrating as their names advanced. Beating her tormentors had clearly returned some confidence in herself, Raquel could see it in her eyes as she bragged about an easy win the following week, about how easy it would be to knock off Kacy and Kayden. She made a silent vow to herself at that point, that she would make sure they made history in this tournament, no-one was going to take this away from them for anything.)

That Sunday Raquel sat on a box backstage at the Rumble, Dakota standing between her thighs as the two of them watched the early stages of the match on a nearby monitor. Dakota was practically vibrating out of her skin, except for the points of contact between her and Raquel.

_"They look good as a team together don't they?" Dakota asked, motioning towards where Liv Morgan and Ruby Riott were tag-teaming their opponents._

_"Almost as good as we do," Raquel answered, bumping her forehead gently against Dakota's shoulder. Dakota sighed and leaned back so that Raquel was supporting her weight._

_"I wish you were going out there with me," she said, turning her head to look at Raquel. Raquel turned her to the side and ran her fingers through Dakota's hair. As her fingers wove a messy braid down the right side of Dakota's head, pulling it off her face, they watched as a few different women came and went from the ring, including Rhea Ripley, and then shortly afterward Toni Storm going the opposite way. Raquel held Dakota's braid with one hand, while her other pulled the hair tie out of her own ponytail and tied it off._

_"There, now when you're out there, I am too," she said simply. Dakota turned and kissed her hard at her words before her name was called to be on deck. Raquel held her arm up and clenched her fist._

_"Kick some heads off," she said. Dakota nodded and tapped their arms together before she headed out to the ring._

(While Dakota was getting changed after she had been eliminated, Raquel might have located Liv and Ruby and had a quick conversation about putting their teamwork to use in another situation; and she might have left the arena with their numbers programmed into her cell, but she would deny it if anyone asked. No point in starting everyone pointlessly wondering what was going on in her head. Or her bed for that matter.)

The following week Dakota talked tough before the match, but by the time they got to the ring, she was nervous. It wasn't hard to tell, she stuck close, reaching out to touch Raquel's shoulder while they waited for their opponents.

_"You're up first," Raquel told her, glancing over at Dakota. She held her arm up, ignoring the faint look of mixed panic and shock in Dakota's eyes. Dakota tapped her arm to Raquel without thinking about it, the familiar ritual meaning so much more than either of them could ever explain to each other. Without hesitation or second thought, Raquel stepped out of the ring, leaving Dakota to handle their business until she needed backup._

Raquel was never more grateful for her height than when Dakota reached out for a tag when she was in trouble. Not that Dakota was ever in trouble to the point where she really needed Raquel, but watching her get attacked and teamed up on always made Raquel want to take every blow herself. Not that she meant that she wanted Kayden Carter to use her as a springboard to slam into Dakota later in the match though, that shook her enough that she was off her game for a minute. Catanzaro and Carter were definitely harder to put down than Kamea and Aliyah the week before, but Dakota taking out Carter was the turning point for them. Raquel power bombed Kacy, just like she had Kamea the week before, and they punched their ticket to the finals. Raquel made sure to hold her arm out to Dakota again, picking her up like normal, reveling in the feel of Dakota's arms wrapped tight around her neck. She held onto Dakota's hand a little longer when she raised their hands, Dakota bouncing in joy. Even sitting on the turnbuckle Dakota couldn't contain her excitement, and Raquel couldn't help touching her in between pacing off the adrenaline from the match.

(Dakota was still acting weirdly even after their win over Aliyah and Jessi the previous week though, and Raquel had made herself a new resolution. They were first to the finals, and obviously, they were going to be the first to make history as the winners of the Women's Dusty Cup Classic. Raquel was going to do everything to make sure that took the cup home, and she was determined that they were taking the women's tag team titles with them soon after. That tag title match, that would be the night that she undid the poison that Dakota had in her mind about the security of their relationship. Because if she wasn't going to get it when they kicked ass together in the ring, Raquel would just have to make sure that she made it obvious after the biggest match of their careers.)

The week of the finals, Dakota and Raquel were both hanging backstage ready to see who they were facing at Vengeance Day. They had agreed that they wanted to see every inch of the match in front of them so that they could know exactly what was coming. Ember and Shotzi, or Indi and Candice, it really didn't matter to the two of them. Either way, they would walk out of Takeover the winners of the Dusty Cup, and future tag team champions. Seeing Ember break up the pin right towards the end of the match, and then take down Candice, allowing Shotzi to capitalize in the ring, Raquel had her doubts that The Way was coming out of this in one piece. She almost thought that she had it wrong when Candice sacrificed herself for Indi, but when Indi threw herself over Candice to protect her, she knew she wasn't. Sure enough, Shotzi and Ember ended up taking the win, and the final stage was set. Dakota marched out to the ramp to confront their future opponents, and Raquel followed without a second thought, gratified when Shotzi saw them coming and pulled Ember out of their way. Regal followed them out, and as soon as he started talking Raquel knew where he was going with his speech. Dakota's mouth dropped open in shock, and Shotzi and Ember started celebrating, but Raquel just grinned. She didn't even try to hide it as she beamed at Dakota, motioning to her waist, and ignoring the stupidity that Ember and Shotzi were spewing out of their mouths. Dakota convinced her to stick around until the end of the show, arguing that they might see something useful to them. Raquel wasn't sure how useful it was to Dakota, but she couldn't say no to her building excitement by the end of the show.

_"Can you believe it, if we win we get a shot at the tag titles!" Dakota exclaimed. Raquel was leaning against a wall, watching Dakota alternate between bouncing in place and pacing up and down the hallway. It was a statement that Dakota had already repeated multiple times, and Raquel knew by now that it didn't require an answer._

_"Get the fuck out of the way!" Ciampa stormed by the two of them, Dakota narrowly avoiding getting shoved into a wall when Raquel grabbed her arm and tugged her into her chest protectively. Ciampa whirled around on his heel and stepped towards them, thunder brewing in his eyes after eating the pin against GYV. Raquel gently pushed Dakota behind her, and stepped up to him, her eyes dark. In flats, Raquel would have barely an inch on him, in her heels she was just tall enough that he had to look up at her to meet her eyes. The two of them stared silently, each daring the other to look away, but ultimately Ciampa was the first to break and walk off. Only once he had rounded the corner did Raquel turn back to Dakota and look her up and down._

_"I'm fine," Dakota promised, her voice only shaking a little. Raquel tucked her under her arm and walked the two of them towards the exit. Halfway there they ran across Candice sitting on a stray chair, bag at her feet, head in her hands, still in her ring gear. Dakota hesitated for a moment, looked up at Raquel, and then headed straight for her._

_"Go away," Candice said without looking up, her voice clearly hoarse from tears. "I don't need your fucking pity after tonight." Dakota touched her arm gently._

_"We have ice-cream and wine," she suggested, her voice deliberately light. Candice huffed and shoved her hair out of her face with one hand, revealing her tear-swollen eyes._

_"I said...," she started, staring right at Dakota until Raquel cut her off by hooking a hand under her elbow and hauling her to her feet._

_"Shut up," she said simply. Dakota scooped up Candice's bag, hooked her arm in Candice's free elbow, and the two of them steered her straight out of the arena, ignoring her half-hearted protests._

(Later that night Candice would confess that Indi had abandoned her after their match, disappearing to God knows where; and that Johnny and Austin had been immediately distracted after Austin's match with planning for Takeover and Kushida, with her shut out of the conversation and out of their locker room altogether. Her company wasn't all bad, she and Dakota got drunk enough on cheap wine that Candice weaseled out of her how attractive Ciampa had been storming around and almost running over her in his fury. Raquel knew right there that Ciampa would be a definite addition to their little party in a few weeks, although she wasn't stupid. While Dakota would certainly have fun, she knew that she would probably end up in a battle of the alphas between the two of them if he didn't play nice. Not that it mattered, she was the ultimate alpha when it came to protecting her girl.)

Dakota was a mess the day of Takeover. Raquel spent her time split between trying to calm her nerves and telling her point-blank that they were taking the cup home. It didn't seem to sink in until she joined Dakota on the ramp, telling her that their names were going on that cup. They raised their arms at the same time, Dakota looking for reassurance as much as Raquel wanted to provide it. Shotzi and Ember tried to replicate it, but they weren't as synchronized in it. Dakota was the first out of the ring, telling Raquel that she had this, that they were going to take it home. She did everything she could to take diminish the two of them before she had to tag in Dakota, wanting to take as much of the punishment as she could so that Dakota could just focus on flying. Ember and Shotzi had clearly been paying attention to their matches throughout the classic, making sure to keep Dakota far out of Raquel's extended reach while they were in control. Three times Dakota got ripped away, and finally, Raquel couldn't stop herself from diving into the ring. Dakota still wasn't quick enough while the other two were distracted, and Raquel got knocked off the apron before she could tag. She ended up screaming threats at Ember until finally, Dakota dragged herself over, and Raquel could just reach her to finally get her out of harm's way. Every ounce of aggression, frustration, and annoyance had built up she let loose on Ember and then hauled Shotzi in to punish her for putting hands on her girl as well. Supporting Dakota as she climbed the ropes was easy, introducing Shotzi to the barricade after she was hauled out of the ring was easier. Dakota reached up to tag her, and Raquel lay a hand over hers on her shoulder as a silent show of comradery - a moment that was quickly broken up by Ember. Raquel wouldn't know that Dakota saved her until later when she watched it back, but she sure knew it when Ember went after Dakota and dragged her in by her hair. The rage fueled her into two kick-outs, and across the ring to tag Kota to give her enough time to pull her head back on straight. Not that it mattered, Ember and Shotzi were quick, and they weren't afraid to hurt themselves to hurt their opponents. Eventually, Raquel had enough of the two of them, and like the other two rounds of the classic, she hauled Shotzi up and threw her to the mat. Ember was far enough away that she wasn't going to cause an issue, and with Dakota aiding the pin, her weight so familiar on Raquel's back, the bell rang in their favor. Raquel sat up grinning and pulled Dakota into her arms tightly.

_"You did it, you did it," Dakota whispered, clinging to Raquel. Raquel clutched her tighter and wrapped an arm around her neck._

_"We did it," she corrected gruffly. "I told you we would babe." She was the first to her feet, and instead of pulling Dakota up she simply lifted her with one arm as the ref raised their hands. She couldn't stop herself from touching Dakota as much as they could as they made their way up the ramp, and from hugging her again when Regal was congratulating them. Raquel made sure that she raised Dakota's hand at the top of the ramp in front of the trophy. As soon as they got backstage she scooped Dakota up into her arms and just held her tight for a moment, holding the two of them in the moment for just a little while longer. She eventually put Dakota down and cupped her face._

_"You saved my ass out there too many times," she said firmly. "You definitely deserve the credit on this one Kota." Dakota clutched at her wrists, tears welling in her eyes._

_"That's what we do," she insisted. "We have each other's backs. That's how we win." Raquel ran her thumbs over Dakota's cheeks, wiping away the tears that were starting to fall._

_"We're going to need that when we win the titles," she told her. "You're in right?" Dakota nodded vigorously._

_"Let's get this done," she replied._

(It didn't feel real that night. Not when a handful of the girls congratulated them, not when Shotzi and Ember stopped them backstage and offered them begrudging handshakes. Not even when Raquel lifted the trophy to make Dakota laugh, or when Hunter joined them and took the photo with them did it feel real. Him being proud of them was nice, but it didn't sink in that they had really done it, that they had really made history yet. It wasn't for a couple of days; after Raquel had kissed every bruise that Dakota had gotten doing risky things; after she had apologized a dozen times for knocking her down in the match; and after she had thanked her a dozen more for saving her ass that it started to feel real. She had sat down to watch the match back, to know what had worked and what hadn't when it hit her all of a sudden. Dakota had found her there sitting on the floor later, tears dried on her face, and the screen paused on Raquel lifting Dakota after the match, the joy evident on both of their faces.)

Having the ring ropes held open for them was a nice change, and Raquel was pleasantly surprised when MSK handed over their microphones as well. She couldn't quite hide the awe on her face as she looked up at the trophy, nor the joy as she pointed out their names etched in the trophy to Dakota. She beamed as she looked around, barely able to comprehend that the crowd around them was chanting at them, chanting for them. Dakota spoke in response to Beth, and Raquel alternated between agreeing with every word she said and grinning stupidly down at her partner. The moment the music behind them hit, Raquel tensed, snapping her head up as Dakota looked straight over her shoulder. The excitement, the joy, was immediately wiped off Raquel's face as her whole body went into fight mode. As much as she knew Dakota was strong, and that she was so much more confident than she had been the last time she and Shayna Baszler had come face to face, Raquel also knew that a tiny part of her was still terrified that when faced with Shayna, a woman who had tormented her beyond belief, she would melt back into that scared little girl. The two of them moved as one to the other side of the ring, Beth leaning over to whisper something to Dakota that Raquel missed. As soon as Shayna opened her mouth Raquel hated her, the derision that soaked every one of her words as she spoke about Dakota, in particular, striking a nerve. Out of the corner of her eye Raquel watched as Dakota shifted back just slightly as Shayna and Nia got in the ring and approached them, and she instinctively shifted so that her weight was on her other foot, blocking her right shoulder just slightly in front of Kota. Hearing Dakota roll the first syllable in her name just like she'd taught her distracted her momentarily as Dakota went through the introductions, but she was brought back to earth at the pure hatred dripping from Dakota's mouth as she spoke to Shayna. The two champs crowed that Shayna didn't even need an introduction, but they certainly weren't prepared for Dakota's next words, or for her to step forward as she said them. Raquel jumped into the conversation then, rubbing her own accomplishments into Shayna's face, and just generally enjoying the smirk that Dakota couldn't quite keep off her face. Raquel knew that she hadn't kept the look of pride off her face as Dakota threatened to kick Shayna's head off, not backing down even when she got in her face. The confidence in Dakota was clear to see, and Raquel didn't doubt that if Shayna had made a move, Dakota would have matched her blow for blow right there. She placed a hand on Dakota's shoulder, partially to rein her in and partially to remind her that she had her back as she spoke, throwing her own threats in as she leaned forward to get in Shayna's face herself. Nia stepped up then, pretending to be a peacemaker, before trying to intimidate Raquel in her own way. All it did was piss her off though, and she stepped right into Nia's space without a second thought. When Shayna started backing up, taking Nia with her, Raquel and Dakota both let it happen. Dakota jumped straight in telling Raquel quietly that they would take them, that they would win in two weeks, and Raquel just couldn't resist. She had to get the final blow in, the final word, staring the two on the ramp down the whole time.

_"Holy fuck Quel, that was hot," Dakota hissed the second they made it backstage. Raquel grabbed her hand and tugged her further down the hallway before she grabbed Dakota's thighs and lifted her. Dakota went easily, her arms wrapping around Raquel's neck and tangling in the strands of her ponytail._

_"There was no way it was hotter than you standing up for yourself like that," Raquel told her, leaning in to kiss her hard. Dakota's hands clenched in her hair as she kissed back, giving as good as she got. When they finally pulled apart for air, both panting, Raquel rested her forehead against Dakota's._

_"I'm so proud of you," she said, sincerity lacing every word. "I know that you were nervous about a confrontation like that, but you never backed down." Dakota smiled, although it wasn't as strong as Raquel was used to seeing._

_"I was terrified," she confessed, her voice barely loud enough for Raquel to hear even as close as they were. "Shayna...god just seeing her makes everything in me clench."_

_"I couldn't tell," Raquel promised her. "You looked badass out there. I thought for sure you were going to start a fight right there in front of the trophy." She dropped a gentle kiss onto the tip of Dakota's nose, causing her to wrinkle it in reflex._

_"I knew you had my back," Dakota told her. "You wouldn't let her get to me if she started something." Raquel couldn't help but kiss her again at those words, pressing her up against the closest wall as Dakota's legs hooked around her waist._

(Every time that Raquel trained in the next two weeks those words were playing on repeat in her mind. If her having Dakota's back was what gave her confidence, then everything she did leading up to their title match would be geared towards that. Shayna Baszler and Nia Jax might think they were hot shit, but they had nothing on Raquel González when she was committed to something. If they wanted to get to Dakota, if they wanted to walk out with their titles, they were damn well going through her first. She used her downtime to send out invitations as well, shooting off messages to her chosen few in preparation for Dakota's surprise after they fought for the titles)

If Raquel thought that Dakota had been a mess before Takeover, she was ten times worse before their title match. She got it, it was huge for so many reasons. It was the biggest match of their careers; Dakota didn't want to let her down; and most importantly, Dakota had something to prove. She had told everyone weeks before that she wasn't the same scared little girl that Shayna had faced last time, and it was time to shape up. It was all well and good for Dakota to tell Tegan, Candice, even Rhea that she had changed. It was another level to step up against Shayna Baszler. Raquel watched Dakota step out first, stretching at the top of the entrance ramp, and tapping her toes as she psyched herself up. In contrast, Raquel shoved every nerve she had down, and walked out, holding her arm straight out for their tap, trying to communicate **_I got you_**. Dakota didn't hesitate to tap her wrist to Raquel's, sending back _**I know**_. They headed down the ramp in perfect tandem, Raquel leading the way into the ring, and positioning herself a step in front of Dakota to wait for their opponents. Shayna - predictably, Raquel was almost disappointed that she could see it coming a mile away - tried to get in Dakota's face as she entered the ring, but both Raquel and the ref put an end to that quickly. Dakota turned to face her as they postured, and Raquel took a moment to reassure her that they **had** this, they just had to stick together. Dakota was all nerves, fidgeting with her gear, shifting her weight in place, blowing air out of her lungs. She reached up to tap Raquel's shoulder a few times as they were introduced, leaning on Raquel just enough that Raquel instinctively reached up to take her hand before she quelled the impulse. In the opposite of their usual move, Dakota was the one to hold her arm up for the tap, and Raquel didn't hesitate to tap back, desperately trying to bolster her girl's confidence in them. Raquel backed up to their corner and held her fists out as the bell rang, Dakota, touching her own to them. She didn't give her time to second guess herself, and stepped out of the ring, leaving Dakota to start their match with full faith in her abilities. Shayna postured too much, and Nia tagged herself in, walking straight across the ring to cut Dakota off from Raquel. Dakota tried to get to Raquel at that moment, only for Nia to stop her. Shayna got in the ring and started playing with Dakota. Raquel watched as Dakota reverted for a moment, flinching away from Shayna, but the second Shayna touched her head, Raquel saw it. She saw the transformation come over Dakota, the confidence that she had spent a year building since Portland, the strength and bravery that she got to see every day, and that scared little girl went away as Dakota stalked towards Shayna, chasing her dream. The hair tie thrown in her face was just an insult, and Raquel couldn't have held back the yell that erupted from her when Dakota slapped Shayna if she had tried. Dakota went out of the ring and Nia followed, so of course, Raquel joined the fray. She pulled Dakota to her feet and tucked her under her arm, giving her a minute before they got back into the ring. They took control for a moment until Shayna started isolating Dakota again. Raquel was desperate to get in the ring, to save Dakota, but it wasn't meant to be as they tortured Dakota's knee instead. Shayna knocked her off the apron with a stiff forearm, but Raquel got her own back by leaping back into the ring as soon as she stood. Raquel bounced in place as she called out to Dakota, begging her with her eyes to get to the apron, to let her take the lead for a while so Dakota could straighten her knee out. Dakota had to leap for it but managed to escape Shayna long enough to tag Raquel, who immediately started to punish Shayna for every inch of pain that she had inflicted on Dakota. When Nia got in, Raquel held control until Shayna distracted her, the dirty games letting Nia and Shayna get the upper hand for a minute. Every time they came for Dakota, Raquel was right there dishing it back until Shayna finally got the Kirifuda locked in. Dakota, ever the brilliant woman, managed to tag Raquel, but before she could capitalize, Nia got in her way. Raquel accidentally took the ref out when she kicked Nia, and that was their downfall. She overestimated herself and took both her and Nia down, and Dakota was left defenseless in the middle of the ring. Raquel would never forgive herself for getting caught up with Nia when she was the legal woman, because when the strange ref came down - directed not by Regal, but by Adam Pearce of all people - he apparently didn't know that Dakota wasn't legal. Shayna locked the Kirifuda back on and choked Dakota out for an extremely dodgy win. Raquel wasn't convinced that Shayna had done it on purpose, it was likely that she was just trying to punish Dakota, but it worked in her favor as her title was handed back to her.

_"I didn't...I swear Raquel," Dakota insisted desperately when she was able to breathe again. Raquel had crawled into the ring, and knelt behind Dakota, her hands on her shoulders as they watched their opportunity go up in smoke._

_"I know Kota," she whispered. "I know." They dragged themselves out of the ring, and back up the ramp, Raquel's arm around Dakota's shoulders and Dakota's around her waist._

_"Raquel..." Dakota started again, looking up at her once they were safely away from the audience. Raquel shook her head, smiling tightly down as she saw the desperation in Dakota's eyes._

_"It wasn't your fault," she said. "I promise, I know that. If I hadn't gone after Nia, none of it would have happened." Dakota stopped short, her hand going to Raquel's wrist and tugging hard to make her stop._

_"If it wasn't my fault, it wasn't yours," she stated. "You were trying to protect me. We'll figure it out. Next time right?" Raquel looked straight at Dakota, at the fire blazing in her eyes, and couldn't help the smile that spread across her face._

_"Next time," she agreed. She stepped close and rested a hand on Dakota's jaw. "I've got a surprise for you if you're interested." Dakota looked at her in wonder and nodded, and Raquel led the two of them down the hallway towards the locker room._

(This was it, Raquel told herself. It was all up to Dakota now. Her long-held plans were about to go into action, and she could only hope that it worked the way she intended it to)

Raquel led the way into the empty locker room, tossing her leather jacket that some tech had handed her on the way to the side. Shayna and Nia had demanded their own room, and she had to admit it worked in her favor right now. Dakota followed right behind her, and when Raquel straddled the bench and sat down, Dakota sat in front of her. 

"I have a little confession to make," Raquel started, resting her arms on her knees. "You remember before War Games; Jessi and Aliyah?" Dakota's face went pale.

"Please don't be about to tell me that you heard..." she trailed off at the look on Raquel's face. "FUCK!" Dakota shoved herself to her feet and yanked her hands through her hair violently.

"Dakota," Raquel said softly and waited until Dakota turned to face her. "It's ok." Dakota let out a dry bark of laughter.

"In what world is it ok that you," she gestured to Raquel, "heard me being too weak to defend myself against Jessi Kamea and Aliyah of all people." At the look on Raquel's face, she continued hurriedly. "And don't tell me that I wasn't weak, because we both know what you heard."

"I heard two assholes isolating my girl and telling her lies," Raquel said firmly. "I heard my girl standing up for herself against said assholes. You certainly weren't weak." Dakota closed her eyes and lowered her head.

"If this is my surprise, it sucks," she said lowly. Raquel smiled and rose, touching her hand to Dakota's chin to raise her head.

"I'm not leaving," she said. "You were right about that. There is very little that you could do to make me even consider leaving you. And at any point tonight you can say no." The door behind them opened, and Dakota spun on her heel, only to stop when she saw Liv Morgan and Ruby Riott standing there.

"Are they my surprise?" she joked weakly, glancing up at Raquel. Raquel grinned at her.

"Among others," she admitted. Dakota froze.

"I...I don't think I understand," she said slowly. Raquel shifted her hand to cup Dakota's cheek, smoothing a line along her cheekbone.

"I know you," she said, her words quiet and meant only for Dakota. "You might not need to sleep with other people, but you enjoy it." Dakota opened her mouth, and Raquel placed a finger over her lips.

"I know, I know," she soothed. "You don't need it. But I'm not insecure. I don't need you to only sleep with me. I prefer it when I get to watch, so I can make sure you're safe. You always come home to me, to our bed. That's what matters." Dakota closed her eyes, and Raquel wiped the tear that trickled down her jaw away.

"Raquel," she whispered.

"I love you," Raquel told her. "You're mine. I'm yours." Her lips twitched. "Plus watching you get fucked is really fucking hot." Dakota laughed wetly.

"I love you too," she said. "I should have just talked to you about this in the first place." She glanced over her shoulder at the two women still standing by the door. "But then I guess you wouldn't have organized an orgy."

"Gangbang," Raquel corrected, a smirk starting to spread across her lips. "Only one getting fucked is you." Dakota moaned and looked up at her.

"Yeah," she said firmly. "I like the sound of that."

"Yeah?" Raquel confirmed. Dakota nodded, drawing her lower lip into her mouth and biting it in a way that she knew Raquel could never resist. Raquel cupped her cheeks and drew her in to kiss her forehead.

"Say no, or stop, and I'll end it," she whispered against her skin. "Even if you just don't like who I chose. Just remember, I'm not afraid of you leaving. I chose the people I did for a reason." Dakota nodded, holding onto Raquel's wrists until the taller woman pulled back.

"Get naked then," she told her. Dakota beamed and drew her top over her head followed quickly by her sports bra. She made quick work of her boots and socks, raising each foot onto the bench in turn, and kicked her shorts and panties across the room. Raquel waited until she had finished, crossed to her side, and lifted her. Dakota didn't squeak, well used to Raquel moving her as she wanted by now, although it was a close thing. She was sat down on the bench, and positioned, ending up splayed on her back with Raquel straddling the bench above her head, her legs braced on the floor on either side. Raquel motioned Liv and Ruby over, before she rested her hands on Dakota's shoulders, and smirked down at her.

"You gonna be a good girl for me Kota?" she asked. Dakota grinned up at her.

"Nope," she said, popping the P. "Guess you're gonna have to make me." Raquel rolled her eyes fondly and looked up at Ruby and Liv.

"She's all yours ladies," she said, sliding backward to put a little room between them. Liv rucked her miniskirt up so she could straddle Dakota's hips, and Ruby stood behind her, hands resting on Liv's shoulders.

"Hey," Liv said, grinning down at her. "You up for the two of us?"

"Absolutely," Dakota replied, grinning back. "Do you think the two of you can handle little old me?" Ruby leaned forward at that.

"Oh I think we can do a little more than handle you," she said, leering at Dakota. Dakota folded her arms under her head, not at all ashamed of her body being on display. Liv slid her hands up Dakota's rib cage until she reached her breasts, groping roughly, and Ruby stepped off to the side. Dakota moaned, and Liv leaned forward and captured her lips with her own. Raquel watched intently as Dakota's hands slid first into Liv's hair, and then down to tug at her shirt. Liv broke the kiss long enough to tug her shirt off and toss it to the side, revealing her lack of a bra, before going back to Dakota's lips. Dakota was invested in the kiss, so much so that when a hand ran up her thigh she broke it to cry out.

"She likes doing that, surprising you when you least expect it," Liv told her breathlessly. She sat back up and tilted her head back for Ruby to kiss her quickly.

"Livvy, show her how talented you are," Ruby told her. Liv giggled and stood, shifting to sit on the bench between Dakota's legs. Dakota barely noticed, seeing Ruby standing next to her naked except for the strap on around her hips. Ruby stepped close and ran her fingers over Dakota's lips, and Dakota nipped at them. Ruby tapped her cheek gently with two fingers.

"Gentle," she warned. Liv didn't waste any more time, leaning forward and licking Dakota's slit from bottom to top. Dakota squealed in surprise, and Liv dove in eagerly, using her fingers to hold Dakota open as she used her tongue. Dakota threw one leg over Liv's shoulder, trying desperately to draw her in closer.

"She likes a little hint of danger," Raquel spoke up. Liv took the hint and grazed her teeth over Dakota's clit, Dakota's hand flying into the blonde hair between her legs.

"Fuck!" she exclaimed. Her breathing came quicker and quicker, moaning louder and louder until, right as she was on the edge, Ruby tugged Liv away.

"No!" Dakota cried out, her hands scrabbling for purchase as Liv was tugged from her grasp. Ruby stared down at her, face intentionally blank apart from a single raised eyebrow.

"No?" she asked. "You want us to leave?" Dakota shook her head vigorously.

"Fuck no, just fuck me," she begged. "Please Ruby, Liv, someone, fuck me please." As soon as the words escaped from her mouth she glanced over her head at Raquel anxiously, looking for any sign that her words upset her partner. The corners of Raquel's eyes crinkled as she smiled, and Dakota smiled shyly back at her.

"C'mon Ru," Liv sighed, and Dakota returned her attention down to the other two women in the room. Liv was sat back, her back arched as Ruby had a grip on her hair, her fingers dipping between her own thighs. "Show her how well you can fuck her."

"You should let my Kota show you how talented she is," Raquel added, looking straight at Liv. "Return the favor so to speak."

"Please..." Dakota moaned, her hand reaching out to grab at Liv. Ruby nodded towards Dakota's face, and Liv stood, shucking her panties off as she did so. She stood over Dakota's head as Ruby lined herself up, and the two of them hesitated for a moment, drawing out the anticipation. Just as Dakota was about to start begging again, they both moved in perfect sync, Ruby pressing her dick inside Dakota's cunt in a long slow slide, unrelenting in her movement, as Liv lowered herself onto her face. Dakota's hands went to Liv's thighs to pull her closer, and she put as much focus as she could into eating Liv out while Ruby started to fuck her. Raquel watched as the three of them moved together, Liv and Ruby making slight shifts to their technique in unison, although she would bet that they didn't know they were even doing it. They mirrored each other perfectly, when Ruby would speed up Liv would grind down just a little harder; when Liv would shift away to draw out her pleasure Ruby would slow down her movements. Dakota's hands were twitching, clenching and unclenching against Liv's thighs as Ruby brought her closer and closer to the edge before she let out a long-drawn-out moan and arched her back. Raquel's hands went one to Liv's hips and one to her shoulder blades to help her keep her balance as Dakota shifted. Ruby started to move faster as she chased her own pleasure, and Dakota whimpered almost silently before - judging by Liv's reactions anyway - she returned her focus to the blonde. Liv and Ruby both reached for each other as they came, Liv first although Ruby wasn't far behind, Liv almost falling down onto Dakota before she caught herself with a hand on her abs. Raquel looked down at her girl, mouth slick and grinning ear to ear as she licked her lips. Ruby pulled out of Dakota and helped Liv up after a few moments of them all catching their breath. First Ruby, then Liv leaned down to kiss Dakota, Liv whispering something in her ear that made her giggle, before they both redressed, nodded to Raquel, and left.

"Holy fuck," Dakota groaned, shifting her head to look at Raquel upside down.

"Good to keep going?" Raquel asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Fuck yes," Dakota agreed enthusiastically, her eyes shifting closed. Raquel picked up her phone and sent off a quick text, giving the all-clear to her next participant.

When Tegan Nox walked through the door, her left knee still wrapped in a brace - which Raquel totally got, even if she didn't completely need it these days there was something about being around wrestlers that made you want to take all possible precautions - Dakota still had her eyes closed and didn't notice it right away. Tegan hesitated just barely past the door, and Raquel took the opportunity to lean down to talk to Dakota.

"What's the rule?" she asked softly. Dakota barely opened her eyes to look up at her.

"I can say no?" she asked, clearly unsure of why Raquel would ask that of her. Raquel nodded and pressed her lips firmly to her forehead.

"Yes," she replied simply. "Remember I love you okay?" With that, she sat back up, and Dakota looked towards the door. She froze as she saw Tegan standing there, her hair falling around her face as it escaped her ponytail, her hands in the pockets of her battered brown leather jacket.

"What..." she asked, lost for words. Tegan smiled sadly at her, taking a few cautious steps forward.

"Raquel offered," she said. "Well, asked really, if I wanted to be involved in this. Rehab hurts, but not nearly as much as that moment did." Neither of them had to clarify which moment she was talking about.

"So why did you say yes?" Dakota asked. Tegan shrugged.

"I don't really know," she admitted. "I thought it was revenge maybe, being able to hurt you if I wanted but..." She trailed off. Dakota sat up and looked over her shoulder at Raquel.

"Why?" she asked, her eyes starting to well up.

"Because I know," Raquel said, her voice as reassuring as she could make it. "I promise, it's ok." She tried to put the emotion into her eyes, and into her words, pushing sincerity onto Dakota and silently begging her to understand what she was trying to do.

"I didn't...I wouldn't," Dakota said, lost for words at that moment. Raquel nodded.

"I know," she assured her. "You're ok. It's ok." Dakota got to her feet and crossed the room to Tegan. She hesitated for a moment, her hands hovering over her shoulders.

"I'm not saying no," she said. "But if you want to..." Tegan didn't reply, just leaned forward and kissed her. Dakota kissed back and pushed Tegan's jacket off her shoulders and down her arms to land on the floor. Raquel watched them kiss, surprised when it didn't hurt to see them together. As they worked together to strip Tegan of her clothes, Dakota placing the brace to the side in total opposition to the last time she had held Tegan's brace, Raquel kept her eyes on them waiting for her heart or head to rebel against her. Dakota steered Tegan to the bench, pushing her gently to lay backward before she lowered herself onto the strap-on that Tegan had worn under her leggings. There was a tenderness, a gentleness to their movements together that Raquel had only half expected, the other half of her expecting that the two of them would clash violently at their reunion, especially with Tegan injured yet again. Dakota was on top, yet Tegan was clearly the one in control, her hands moving from Dakota's hips, to her thighs, to her breasts, and Dakota responding beautifully every time new stimulation was introduced. Her back was to Raquel, so she couldn't see the expressions on her face as she came once, and then twice, only the play of her back and shoulders as they tensed, and the sounds filling the room as she gasped and moaned. Dakota pulled off Tegan eventually, using her fingers to make the woman beneath her come as well, an easy task as close to the edge as she was, and then draping herself over Tegan for a moment. Tegan wrapped her arms around Dakota tightly, and they stayed there for a long time before Dakota pulled back. She helped Tegan dress, buckling the knee brace for her and holding the jacket out for her to slide her arms back into as the last steps. Raquel didn't say a word as Dakota turned around, silent tears rolling down her cheeks, she only held her arms out for Dakota to curl into once she had moved back to her side. She held on tightly, Dakota's hands twisted into her shirt as she cried silently. Tegan wasn't unaffected either, swiping a hand across her eyes before she reached out for the door handle. She paused and turned back to Dakota and Raquel wrapped tightly together.

"Love the new hair," she said, the words light even as she couldn't quite match her tone to it. Dakota let out a wet laugh, turning her face into Raquel's chest.

' _Thank you_ ' Tegan mouthed at Raquel, who inclined her head ever so slightly before pressing her face to Dakota's hair. She heard the near-silent sounds of the door opening and then closing, and then nothing save for the occasional sob that escaped from Dakota.

"I'm sorry," Dakota choked out, pulling back from Raquel to look up at her. "I never would have...I'm sorry." Raquel shushed her, sliding a hand into her hair and tugging her back into her chest.

"You two had something special," she said, her voice soft. "It's ok that you still love her. I would be more surprised if you didn't. I know you never would have acted on it though, that's why I asked her to come. I'm not afraid that you're going anywhere, not even for Tegan Nox." Dakota nodded against her chest and leaned there a few more minutes as she pulled herself under control. She pulled back and Raquel let her, although she kept her fingers tangled in her hair.

"We can call it a night," she offered awkwardly, shrugging one shoulder. "Or we can keep going." Dakota shook her head.

"You clearly put way more effort into this than I expected," she admitted. "No way am I letting that go to waste." Raquel fisted her hand in her hair and used it to yank Dakota's head backward, exposing her neck.

"I hope you're ready for the next one then," she said, her eyes sparkling deviously. With her free hand, she scrolled through her recent messages, sending out a single text with the single word **now**. "Better hold on, I have it on good authority that this one won't be easy." Dakota moaned loudly, her hand hooking in the fabric of Raquel's pants and her eyes slid shut. Not that it mattered, with her back to the door she didn't even notice the tall figure of Rhea Ripley walk inside, a dangerous smirk fixed firmly on her face.

"You remember how you said I was going to have to make you behave for me?" Raquel asked. Dakota nodded as best as she could. "I think someone else might be more up to the task right now." She released Dakota and pushed her shoulders lightly, just enough to make Dakota fall back to lay on the bench. She gasped as the impact forced the air out of her lungs, years of wrestling training the only thing that stopped her from hitting her head off the wood.

"Oh I can make her behave alright," Rhea purred, moving towards the two of them. Dakota scrambled off the bench, falling to her knees right beside Raquel.

"Raquel?" she asked nervously, glancing up at her partner. Raquel rested a hand on her head lightly.

"She's not going to do a damn thing that I don't let her," she promised, eyes fixed on Rhea. "If you don't want this, just say the word and she'll leave."

"Like hell I will," Rhea said, swiping a fist under her nose and sniffing. Raquel didn't say a word, just got to her feet, still straddling the bench. She stared Rhea down until the blonde stepped back, her hands held up in front of her in surrender.

"Dakota?" Raquel asked, refusing to take her eyes off Rhea in front of her.

"Uhmm," Dakota whispered. Raquel took a chance and glanced down at her on the floor, her hands clenched into fists on her thighs and her eyes blown wide as she looked up at Raquel.

"I will throw you out if I have to," Raquel warned Rhea and sat back down on her bench. Rhea stalked forward and fisted her hand in Dakota's hair, pulling her up partway to press her face into Rhea's crotch. Dakota moaned, and mouthed at the fabric, making the denim of her jeans wet. Rhea pulled her back and placed her hand over the bulge obvious there.

"Here's how this is going to go," she told Dakota, clearly no room for argument in her voice. "I'm going to fuck your face. When I've had enough of that, I'm going to fuck you." Dakota moaned and let her mouth fall open, tongue twitching out to lick at her lips quickly.

"She's going to think that you don't have any manners," Raquel admonished, watching as Dakota strained against Rhea's hold to get closer to her.

"Please Rhea, please yes," Dakota begged instantly, any shame a distant memory. "Fuck, please." Rhea unfastened her belt and jeans, pulling them down just enough so she could release the thick black strap on, but otherwise staying completely dressed. Her belt hung open from the loops, and Raquel made a mental note to make sure it didn't hurt Dakota too badly if she didn't take it off. She fisted the silicone dick, running her hand up and down it slowly to make sure she had Dakota's full attention. Dakota made a noise deep in her chest, leaning forward to try and capture it in her mouth. Rhea stopped her with a hand on her forehead and slapped her gently across the face with her dick. Dakota's eyes slid half-closed, and her hands grabbed hold of Rhea's jeans. Rhea slapped her across the other cheek for good measure, and Dakota moaned again. Raquel watched as Rhea slipped the head of her dick into Dakota's mouth, and fisted her hands in her hair tightly.

"Show Rhea that you know how to be a good girl," Raquel ordered. "Show her that you know how to take care of yourself." Dakota glanced over to Raquel nervously, shifted her glance up to Rhea, and tapped her hand against Rhea's thigh. Rhea glanced over to Raquel.

"She taps, you back off got it?" Raquel demanded, mollified when Rhea held one hand up in the surrender pose. Rhea used her grip on Dakota's hair to pull her down her dick slowly, Dakota's eyes fluttering closed as she did so. Rhea alternated between holding Dakota still and thrusting her hips to drive her dick down Dakota's throat and holding her hips still and using her grip on her hair to drag Dakota's mouth up and down it. Dakota took everything that Rhea dished out, drool sliding out of the corners of her mouth and down her jawline, never flinching away or tapping. Raquel watched her girl closely, just waiting for any sign that she had to step in, but she had to admit - however unwillingly - that Rhea was doing a good job not pushing Dakota past her limits too far. Eventually, Rhea pulled out and Dakota whined, leaning forward to chase the cock in front of her before Rhea's hands in her hair stopped her short. Rhea dragged her by her hair, Dakota shuffling on her knees until she knelt in front of Raquel.

"Up," Rhea barked. Dakota stumbled and slipped a few times, but she managed to straddle the bench facing Raquel.

"Hey," she said, grinning up at her dopily. Raquel smoothed a few stray hairs away from Dakota's face and brushed a fingertip down her nose.

"You doing ok?" she asked, keeping one eye on Rhea behind Dakota. Dakota nodded happily, leaning up just enough to nip at Raquel's fingertip as she wiped the drool from her face.

"Can we get on with this or what?" Rhea snapped behind Dakota. Raquel rolled her eyes but motioned her to continue. Rhea grabbed Dakota's hips and pulled her ass up, sliding the head of her dick up and down her slit. Dakota trembled, her whole body shaking with a combination of sensitivity and anticipation as Rhea paused, then she screamed Rhea's name as the blonde shoved her strap on inside her in one movement.

"Please Rhea come on, fuck me already!" she yelled. Rhea chuckled meanly, digging her fingers into the skin of Dakota's hips and beginning to ever so slowly pull out and push back in.

"Fucking size queen," she hissed. "Never big enough for you is it, always want more." Dakota's fingers scraped at the bench in front of her, trying desperately to get some stability, until Raquel took pity on her and took her hands.

"How does it feel to just have to take it," Raquel asked idly. "You can't get away from her, you can't stop her from fucking you. No matter what she dishes out, you're going to take it because you're stuck. She's bigger, she's stronger. You couldn't get away even if you tried." Dakota squeezed her hands at the words, whimpering as Rhea fucked her hard.

"You'd stop her," she whispered. "If I said stop...you'd make her stop." Raquel closed her eyes for a moment and squeezed Dakota's hands back.

"Yeah I would," she promised. "Of course I would." Dakota held onto her hands for dear life, clinging tightly as Rhea fucked her hard, her belt buckle clanging against Dakota's ass as her hips moved. Raquel got caught up in watching the emotions play across her face, and missed the door opening up.

"I told you something was going on." Raquel stiffened, Rhea froze, and Dakota's head snapped up to look at Raquel.

"No, no, no," she whispered frantically. "Raquel..." Raquel pushed herself to her feet and stood over Dakota.

"You weren't invited, get out," she snarled. Rhea started to pull out but Raquel lashed a hand out and caught her shoulder. "You, stay where you are." Shayna lounged against the open door frame, sunglasses perched on top of her head, Nia standing behind her in the hallway.

"C'mon, pain slut like Dakota there, she'd enjoy it if we joined in," she said, grinning wickedly. Raquel folded her arms across her chest.

"I said get OUT," she snapped.

"Ladies, ladies," Nia started, only to be cut off by the growl forming deep in Raquel's chest. She stepped over the bench and crossed the room in mere steps, using her height to her advantage as she got in Shayna's face.

"You've been warned," she hissed lowly. "It's time for you both to leave." Shayna laughed and didn't move.

"So you let Rhea Ripley fuck her, someone who you have had documented issues with, but not us?" she asked, motioning to her and Nia. "We won the match, and if you planned a victory party prematurely, well, we should get to participate don't you think?" Raquel fisted her hands in Shayna's jacket and physically lifted her off the floor.

"Rhea and I went to war," she snarled lowly. "She earned my respect long ago. I trust her enough to know that if I said stop, that's enough, she would listen. If I didn't she wouldn't be here." Nia stepped forward in Raquel's peripheral vision.

"Don't you fucking dare," Raquel hissed, her eyes snapping over to her right. Nia rolled her eyes but didn't continue moving forward. Raquel turned her attention back to Shayna. "You proved two things only hours ago, and you're just proving them again now. One, that you just want to hurt her however you can. And two, that you're real bad at following directions _chiquita_. So let me Show. You. Out." Her last words were bitten off as she got close to Shayna's face, and then used her grip on her jacket to drag her outside the door and drop her on her ass. She blocked the door with her body, her pose reminiscent of Booker T at the Royal Rumble, face stony and impassive and her arms crossed tightly over her chest. She glared down at Shayna until Nia helped her up and they both backed away down the hall. She waited another few moments, waiting for the fight that always seemed inevitable when Shayna was near Dakota, but when it didn't come she walked back inside the locker room. Rhea had clearly decided to distract Dakota, slowly rolling her hips and making her whimper. Raquel knelt on the floor in front of Dakota, and Dakota immediately reached out for her.

"Raquel," she begged, clutching desperately at the hand that Raquel offered up. Raquel stroked her hair, and smiled reassuringly at her, tamping down on her anger so Dakota wouldn't think it was directed at her.

"I'm sorry for the interruption darling," she breathed quietly. "That wasn't meant to happen, they certainly weren't invited to the party." Dakota sighed and began to still, the fear starting to be replaced with arousal again. With the hand resting on the back of Dakota's head, Raquel flashed Rhea a thumbs up, and the other woman seemed to take it as a challenge. Within moments Dakota was crying out, Raquel and Rhea's names alternately being sobbed and screamed into the empty locker room as Rhea pushed her pleasure higher and higher. Raquel could hear a low hum coming from behind Dakota, and she captured Dakota's lips in a messy kiss just as Rhea groaned low and long. She held still inside Dakota as she came, and then pulled out immediately after. Dakota sobbed in frustration, tears falling from her eyes as she was denied her own orgasm. Raquel rolled her eyes at Rhea, but couldn't deny the results as Dakota clung to her shoulders, pressing messy kisses to any part of Raquel's face she could reach and Rhea got dressed again.

"Fuck you, Ripley," she called as Rhea left the room, the tall blonde laughing in response and flipping her off just before the door closed behind her.

"I always forget you two used to be BFFs," Dakota panted out, smirking wickedly.

"Who still uses 'BFF' in their thirties Dakota," Raquel sighed. Dakota grinned and stuck her tongue out at Raquel, and she was so cute Raquel couldn't help herself. She tugged Dakota off the bench and into her lap, kissing her long and hard. By the time she looked up, Dakota was still panting but had mostly managed to get herself under control, and Candice was standing in front of the closed door, Johnny and Austin beside her. Raquel beckoned Candice over and leaned in to whisper to Dakota.

"You should thank Candice nicely," she whispered in her ear. "This whole thing was really her idea." Candice knelt next to the two of them on the floor and touched Dakota's shoulder gently.

"Hey," she whispered with a sweet smile. Dakota rested her head on Raquel's shoulder and smiled back at her, blushing a little for the first time all night.

"Hey," she whispered back. "Raquel said this was your idea?" Candice nodded and shrugged one shoulder.

"Kind of," she agreed. "Raquel was the mastermind behind all of this, I just gave her the idea." Dakota reached out and squeezed her hand tightly.

"You guys going to join in as well?" she asked, biting her lip. Candice shook her head.

"I'm just here to watch," she confessed. "Johnny wants to show Austin how to fuck a woman properly, he wants Austin to fuck you and he'll fuck him. If you're ok with that of course." Dakota nodded enthusiastically without a word. Raquel helped her back up onto the bench, lying on her back this time, and straddled it again above Dakota's head. Candice went over and spoke briefly to Johnny and Austin, both of whom immediately started stripping down. Raquel hooked her bag with her foot, drawing it close and rummaging through it before she threw a small packet at Austin's chest.

"Put the condom on before you come anywhere near here," she growled, her eyes hard. Austin visibly gulped and tore it open, rolling it down his cock without another word. There was no foreplay with the two guys, Austin lined up and thrust straight in. He bent over Dakota, hands planted on the bench over her shoulders and Johnny followed suit, thrusting hard into Austin's ass smoothly. Raquel caught Candice's eye over the boys' shoulders, Johnny curled around Austin's back and whispering in his ear, and just shook her head slowly. Candice sighed, and threw her hands in the air, mouthing to Raquel ' _now do you see what I deal with_?'. Raquel stroked up Dakota's rib cage, capturing both of her hands in hers and drawing them up to rest above her head, pinning them down to one of her thighs with one hand. The dual stimulation was getting to Austin, he was panting and groaning, and in only a few minutes Johnny grabbed his hips and pulled him out, stripping the condom off him and tossing it to the side. The two of them stood, and with Austin's cock positioned above Dakota's chest, stroked his cock with rough movement. In no time Austin was coming thick ropes of cum across Dakota's breasts and stomach. Johnny sat back, his dick still hard, his arms draped over Austin's shoulders. Dakota hadn't been unaffected throughout the whole thing, although it was over too quick for her to really enjoy it and she strained against Raquel's grip on her wrists as she groaned at the hot feeling on her skin. Candice leaned over Dakota's face, her hair shielding the two of them from the gazes of her boys, and whispered something that Raquel missed. Dakota must have replied to it because the next thing Candice did was to kneel on the floor at her side and begin to clean Austin's cum from her breasts. Raquel appreciated it, though not as much as Dakota clearly did, as Candice paid proper attention to her tits in between slow licks. She nipped around the flesh gently and scraped her teeth over Dakota's nipples with the utmost care, and Dakota arched her back trying to encourage her without the use of her hands. Raquel used her free hand to send off the last text message of the night and braced herself for the oncoming storm. Johnny and Austin slipped off to the attached showers to clean up, and Candice was caught up with Dakota when the door slammed open. Tommaso Ciampa stood in the doorway, shirtless and his face still furious after the interference of Imperium in his match earlier. Candice jerked up, her head whipping around, and if Dakota's hands weren't firmly restrained in Raquel's grip, she would have sat right up - as it was Raquel had to tighten her grip to keep her down.

"Welcome to the party," Raquel said, staring him down. "Care to join in?" Ciampa folded his arms across his chest and nodded to Candice.

"I can watch a little longer," he said. "Continue." Candice glanced at Raquel, and down to Dakota, and when neither of them objected, she bent back down and continued to clean Dakota up. Ciampa leered from across the room until a tentative 'Johnny?' drew their attention towards the showers. Austin was standing just outside the door, and at his name, Johnny followed him out quickly.

"You seriously invited him?" he yelled, waving a hand towards Ciampa.

"You seriously invited him?" Ciampa parroted, deadpan.

"Clearly," Raquel replied. She addressed her next words towards Candice. "Do you look for morons in particular, or are you just unlucky?" Dakota giggled underneath them, and Candice just sighed against her abs. Raquel released Dakota's hands and stood up.

"Listen here, and listen close," she continued, looking between the two men. "You were both invited to this for a reason. The only thing you have to worry about is on the bench behind me." Dakota cleared her throat behind her, and Raquel sighed.

"Yes Dakota, I do mean you," she grumbled. "Listen, you both came recommended by Candice. But if you're going to fight, I'm just going to throw you out." Ciampa snorted.

"I'd like to see you try," he snickered. Dakota moaned behind her, and Raquel ignored her for the minute. She stepped up to Ciampa and placed her hands on her hips.

"You think you're the first man to step up to me?" she hissed in his face. Ciampa looked her dead in the eye, but she didn't let it distract her. "You think that you're the first man that thought they could take me on? I'm not scared of you, and believe me I will toss you on your ass if you try me." They stared each other down. Ciampa was the first to look away and Raquel stepped back.

"Oh good, it would be such a shame to let the best lay of Candice's life go to waste," she commented mildly.

"WHAT?!" Johnny yelled. "How dare you put that on HIM!" Raquel looked at him.

"Well, she told me that you'd never fucked her like he did," she said, unimpressed eyebrow raised high. "I just assumed from that." She heard Candice groan from behind her, and the faint sounds of her muttering. Raquel didn't hear what she said, but Dakota must have because she laughed softly on the bench.

"What did you say?" Raquel asked, looking over her shoulder. Candice didn't answer, her forehead resting on Dakota's stomach although Raquel could see the pink flush high on her cheekbones.

"She said that she's going to fucking kill you for telling him that," Dakota reportedcheerfully. Raquel shook her head and shifted her weight onto one leg as Johnny made an excellent impression of a fish with his mouth.

"There's an easy way to settle this, gentlemen," she sighed, motioning behind her. "Johnny, if you fuck Candy over there better than he can fuck my Kota, well I'm sure she'll have no problem declaring you the winner." Johnny narrowed his eyes at Ciampa and simply stared.

"Better get naked," Dakota stage whispered to Candice, purposely making sure everyone could hear her. "Otherwise he might have some trouble." Candice grabbed her hair with both hands, but she stood up obediently and started with her leggings, tossing them to the side. In front of Raquel, Ciampa stripped his belt off and shoved his pants violently down his thighs, and she turned away to give him a moment. She knelt on the floor and ran her fingers through Dakota's hair, taking a minute to detangle a couple of locks.

"Thought I was the only one getting fucked tonight," Dakota whispered to her, grinning. Raquel shook her head fondly and tapped her forehead with a single finger.

"You gonna deny Candice getting laid for the first time in god knows how long?" she whispered back. "A little competition might be just what Johnny needs." Dakota giggled and reached up. She laced her hands into Raquel's ponytail and brought her down for a kiss, which Raquel happily gave her.

"Let her get fucked," Dakota whispered as Raquel pulled away. "I'm definitely getting the better end of the deal." Johnny and Tommaso finally broke away from each other as Candice lay on the bench where Raquel had been sitting earlier. Raquel shifted off her knees and sat on the floor, crossing her legs in front of her. She was tall enough that even on the floor she was able to reach both Dakota and Candice easily, and she would be able to keep an eye on the proceedings without straining herself.

"Same deal as Dakota" she murmured to Candice. "You need a minute, you tell me, or you tap, and I'll deal with it." Candice didn't respond verbally, but she nodded her head just a little. Johnny reached the bench first and leaned down to kiss Candice. He clearly was fired up as Candice was moaning within seconds, although Raquel also saw his hands roaming down her body a moment later. Ciampa didn't bother with the niceties, simply dipped his fingers between Dakota's thighs immediately. Raquel's eyes flicked from one to the other, lingering on Dakota as she wriggled from his attention. Ciampa didn't let up, gaze fixed directly at Johnny over her body even as she cried out and her thighs clamped around his hand. When Raquel glanced the other way when Candice moaned his name, Johnny wasn't doing much better, his head between her thighs and his attention - mostly - on her, but his eyes fixed firmly on Tommaso. Dakota outright screamed when Tommaso lined himself up and thrust into her, and Johnny was quick to follow with Candice. Johnny hooked her leg over his arm and fucked Candice hard, and Candice responded loudly, calling his name and clawing at his back. Dakota matched her volume, screaming and wrapping her arms around his neck when he placed a thumb on her clit and pressed hard and unrelenting. Raquel kept a close eye on the two women's facial expressions, Candice with her head thrown back and eyes tightly closed, and Dakota with her head to the side and eyes fixed firmly on Raquel as she flew closer and closer to the edge that had been denied her twice now. Tommaso bared his teeth and growled at Johnny, and Raquel caught him bending forward out of the corner of her eye. Her hand flew out and grabbed his beard in the nick of time, his teeth only just beginning to clamp around the flesh of Dakota's breast. He stilled his thrusts, and Dakota wailed, one hand digging her nails into his back, and the other flying out to dig her nails into Raquel's outstretched arm.

"No marks," Raquel snarled at him. "She's not yours." The two of them sat in a standoff for a few moments, Raquel's eyes stony and Ciampa's teeth still fixed around Dakota's skin while Dakota begged underneath them.

"Please, oh my god please," she begged. "Raquel please, just let him make me cum, please." Unmoved by her pleas, Raquel stayed as still as stone as she waited for him to release Dakota, which he eventually did. She let go of his beard, only to be surprised as he latched onto her forearm instead, biting deep. Raquel gasped, taken by surprise, and then hissed in pain as he released her, his teeth bloody from the deep impact. Dakota shocked them both by catching Raquel's arm and drawing it to her mouth and pressing sloppy kisses to the wound.

"Please Quel, _mami_ ," Dakota moaned, cutting her words off as Ciampa ran his short nails over her inner thigh, his short nails going more for stimulation than pain.

" _Por favor, mami, please_ ," she begged once she found her voice again, staring right at her. Raquel couldn't deny her anything when she begged like that, not with the brown eyes fixed on her, and definitely not when the little bit of Spanish Dakota knew fell out of her mouth. She looked straight at Tommaso and bared her own teeth.

"You heard her, fucking make her cum," she snapped, before she returned her attention to Dakota's face. Tommaso took her words to heart and shifted to press Dakota's leg over his shoulder, leaned forward, and begin to fuck her harder than he had before. Dakota screamed and threw her head back, nails biting into Raquel's wrist where she still held it and scratched red lines down Tommaso's back with her other hand. Raquel spared a glance over to Candice and Johnny, finding them engaged in a hard kiss full of teeth as Candice bit his lower lip, before she returned her attention to Dakota. Dakota came twice more before the oversensitivity became too much and tears started welling in her eyes again. Ciampa tensed and grunted as he came close, and Raquel scrambled to her feet and grabbed the back of his neck, hauling him out of Dakota and tossing him on his ass on the floor. He groaned as he pushed himself to his elbows, propped up enough to glare at her.

"You didn't wear a condom you fucker, you don't cum inside her," she barked. Dakota rolled off the bench towards them, and fell to her knees on the ground, shuffling over and swallowing his dick down. He placed a hand on the back of her head, mindful of the angry Texan standing over him, and thrust his hips just a little to test the waters. Dakota didn't miss a beat and worked her mouth up and down his cock until he groaned deep, and held her down. Dakota swallowed around him, greedily drinking his cum down until he loosened his grip and she fell to the side on the cool floor. Raquel was at her side in a moment, touching her cheek with a gentle hand.

"I'm done," Dakota slurred, looking up at her with hooded eyes. "No more, Quel, kay?" Raquel nodded.

"You're all done," she agreed. She glanced over to where Candice and Johnny were still fucking on the bench, Austin Theory now kneeling at their side and sucking on Candice's tits, to where Tommaso was sprawled beside her and climbed to her feet carefully. She collected hers and Dakota's bags, shoving the stray items strewn around the room inside them, scooped her jacket up, and went back to Dakota's side. The bags she dropped next to Dakota, and her jacket she wrapped carefully around her partner, Dakota snuggling into the worn leather before Raquel's hands went to the button of her pants. With a deft movement, she had them undone and shoved to her knees along with her panties, and she knelt over Tommaso's face.

"You don't mind do you?" she asked, not giving him a chance to answer as she dropped down, her cunt positioned squarely over his mouth. He clearly didn't as he went right to work, latching onto her clit and sucking hard. Raquel grabbed the back of his head as she ground down, and used her grip to push his face closer to where she needed it. He brought his hands up to spread her lips so he could get in further, moving his tongue to fuck into her. Raquel wasn't particularly vocal usually, but she was already worked up from watching Dakota get fucked all night, and he wasn't half bad with his mouth - ok so he was pretty damn good actually, she was a big girl, she could admit it - so she didn't feel ashamed when he startled a moan out of her. She rocked her hips against his face, taking what she wanted from him rather than giving him a chance to show off too much, and brought her own fingers down to her clit, rubbing just a shade too hard with two fingers exactly as she liked it. She groaned and bent over as she came, catching herself with her free hand on the floor in front of her, and just sat for a moment regaining her breath. As soon as her knees felt steady, she stood up, wiping her fingers on his chest as she did so, and pulled her pants back up. Tommaso stared up incredulously at her from his spot on the ground, slick covering his mouth and beard as she gathered their belongings and Dakota, tucking her girl close to her with one arm, her jacket wrapped firmly around her body.

"I'm sure yall can see yourselves out," she announced to the room at large and steered Dakota out of the room and the deserted arena without a single look backward.

* * *

Dakota fell asleep in the car, and Raquel drove as carefully as she possibly could to avoid any interruptions. Once she reached their apartment complex, she shouldered their bags and lifted Dakota out easily.

"Quel?" Dakota murmured sleepily, her eyes blinking open.

"We're home Kota, you're ok," Raquel soothed gently, kicking the car door closed. Dakota squirmed to be put on her feet but fell into Raquel's side immediately, letting her take most of her weight. Raquel directed them straight inside and right to the bathroom, turning the shower on to heat up before she turned her attention to Dakota. Dakota watched her through half-closed eyes as Raquel took the jacket from around her shoulders and dropped it in a heap to the side.

"You alright darling?" she asked gently, her fingers going to Dakota's hair and starting to pull out the bobby pins still clinging in.

"Sore," Dakota admitted, stretching her arms out with a wince. "But otherwise yeah." Raquel smiled and stepped back. She tugged her shirt over her head and shoved her pants down her thighs. Dakota dropped down to her knees, uncaring of the thunk that it made as her bare skin impacted the cool tile, and unlaced Raquel's boots with shaking fingers. Raquel didn't protest, just watched her do it, and caught her arm to pull her up once they were undone. She made quick work of stripping off properly and directed Dakota into the shower. Dakota purred as Raquel worked strong fingers through her hair with shampoo and then conditioner, and again when her hands made contact with her skin, rubbing the aches out of her shoulders and back as she washed her thoroughly. Raquel dropped to her knees, much more carefully than Dakota had earlier, and paid special attention to Dakota's knees, checking with her hands to make sure there was no lingering pain after their match earlier that night. Dakota kept one hand on Raquel's shoulder, stroking the skin under her hand with her thumb absently.

"I'm fine _mami_ ," Dakota promised her quietly. "I'll get checked out tomorrow if it makes you feel better, but I promise I feel fine." Raquel stood and rested her hands on Dakota's cheeks.

"The way Nia was dragging you round by your knee," she started hesitantly. "It...it really scared me, Kota. I know you're tougher than that but I couldn't get to you and if she had hurt you again..." she trailed off. Dakota pressed close, resting her cheek against Raquel's chest.

"I'll get them to check me out tomorrow," she answered simply. Raquel held her tight, and pressed a kiss to the top of her head for a long minute, before she switched their positions, tugging her hair tie out and dunking her head under the water to rinse out the sweat, and doing a very quick scrub of her body, hissing a little when soap got into the bite mark on her arm and stung.

"C'mon," she said, turning the water off and tugging Dakota out. She wrapped a towel around Kota and dried her briskly, making Dakota laugh when she towel-dried her hair and left her with a fluffy pink halo around her face. Raquel laughed as well, and did the same to her own hair, getting the worst of the water out before she tossed it over her shoulder and ran the towel over her body. Neither of them bothered with getting dressed, and within a few minutes, Raquel was flat on her back in their bed, Dakota resting half on top of her with her cheek on her shoulder, her arm thrown across Raquel's torso, and their legs tangled together.

"So did you learn anything tonight?" Raquel asked into the dark, not really expecting an answer.

"I did actually," Dakota told her, her hand beginning to trace random patterns along Raquel's abs. "Firstly, I definitely shouldn't underestimate you. You outdid yourself tonight." Raquel stifled a snort that threatened to ruin the moment and Dakota continued. "Secondly, Adam Pearce is a cheating dickbag."

"Seconded," Raquel agreed, wrapping an arm tightly around Dakota's back. "Anything else?"

"Yeah," Dakota said softly. "That I'm yours, and you're mine, no matter what anyone else says. They don't know us, and they don't control us." She snuggled closer to Raquel and pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

"Damn right," Raquel murmured, closing her eyes. "Kai and González, fuck with you they deal with me." There was a moment of silence before Dakota erupted into wild laughter.

"I didn't...forget it," Raquel sighed. "Why are you this person?"

"You love me," Dakota said, and Raquel could hear the smile in her voice.

"Yes, Trouble, I love you," Raquel said, and they fell into a shared silence, and then into sleep.

(In the morning Raquel would wake up to coffee and bacon already on the table, and Dakota would show her just how much she enjoyed the night before. Raquel would show her the picture that she had received from Candice, the naked backs that were clearly Johnny and Tommaso sprawled across her bed sound asleep, and the message that just read ' **still going to murder you bitch** '. Dakota would insist on putting antiseptic on Raquel's bite mark, and wrapping it carefully before they headed to the PC to get Dakota checked out. Raquel would stand over the trainers and glare until they pronounced her knee fine, and Dakota would take great pleasure in telling her 'I told you so' before squealing as Raquel wrapped her in a headlock and ruffled her hair. Jessi Kamea and Aliyah would glare at them from across the room, and Dakota would yell at them to take a photo, that it'd last longer while Raquel beamed stupidly down at her, relieved to be finally back to normal with her girl.)

(And in a week, they would make history again.)

**Author's Note:**

> And thats it. They made history, and no-one changed that. 
> 
> I'm salty ya'll.


End file.
